The Moons Drama
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: They just wanted to relax and enjoy their time together, but fate has other ideas for them as they get dragged into another adventure! This time with gangs, a hidden agenda and virtual battles! At least her Mother taught her all she needed to know about fighting.


Welcome!

SUMMARY: They just wanted to relax and enjoy their time together, but fate has other ideas for them as they get dragged into another adventure! This time with gangs, a hidden agenda and virtual battles! At least her Mother taught her all she needed to know about fighting.

In this story, we have Fem-Harry, Fem-Teddy, and Good Draco, Weasley Twins, Snape, Hermione, Ginny.

WARNING: Timeline and age altering plus a little OOCness for some characters.

Now Timeline:

1990: 17-year-old Athena Potter Nee Black defeats Voldemort and becomes adopts Teresa Lupin as Teresa Black and takes up Black name.

2009(I'm putting it as 2009 for my sanity): 19-year-old Teresa Black Midorijima to Jasper with her Mother, 36-year-old Athena Black.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Transformers, only my story idea!

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Start

 **MIDORIJIMA**

 **EAST AREA**

It was early morning in the east area of Kyūjūminku as outside a house sat a moving van was seen outside of a newly bought house.

A movement was seen as exiting the van was seen a figure, this figure was female and looked to be 19-years-old with short and spiky white hair done into a pixie cut style with her fringe just touching her eyebrows and swept to the left of her face. Her golden eyes looked around the street with a happy glint as she jumped out of the truck.

Her build was that of a runner and had toned muscles, she had slightly broad shoulders and slightly slim waist giving her a tomboy look in a way. Her chest fitted her build being a C-sized chest and her muscler psyche balanced it out, her height was around 6'0" quite tall for her age and her skin was lightly tanned.

Her face was heart shaped and fitted her as she gave a grin showing off sharp canine teeth as she hummed a tune under her breath, her clothing consisted of a white T-shirt with baggy camouflage pants, brown belt, black combat boots, and a denim blue jacket.

This was Teresa Lupine Black, blood adopted werewolf daughter of Lady Athena Potter Black or Athena Black as she preferred to be called these days.

Yes, Teresa is a werewolf. Her birth Father had been a werewolf and friend of her Godmother, her birth mother had also been a Black and has the ability to change how she looked and after reaching 18 she went through her creature inheritance and gained the ability to become a full werewolf.

Teresa had moved to Midorijima with her godmother or mother now to enjoy a life of peace and quiet away from England and the magical world, which was a nice change of pace considering what they left behind.

Let's have a small history lesson, shall we?

Athena Potter-Black had not long defeated the Dark Lord known as Voldemort when she was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, she had been relaxing when she heard talking. Getting curious she followed the voices until she heard Ronald Weasley and his mother talking, they had been making plans to control Athena via love potions to get the Potter and Black fortunes.

Enraged by this Athena quickly went to her friends and told them what she heard, needless to say, the rest of the Weasleys had not been happy. The two planners were soon caught red-handed and sent to Amelia Bones to be detained.

After that Athena took Teresa in and blood adopted her as her own daughter, it was also later that year that Athena named Draco Malfoy or rather Draco Black the next head of the family once she leaves the wizarding world. Draco after being disowned by his own family was grateful and accept the title, he too was blood adopted and made Athena's brother.

Then Athena asked the Weasley Twins and Ginny to carry on the Potter line, seeing as how she was not going to settle down until she was very old. She wanted to live a free life now without a dark lord breathing down her neck.

The trio agreed and thus blood adopted and took up the Potter name while disowning themselves from the Weasley family, thankfully their father understood why and was proud of his children.

So now, 19 years later the duo was finally enjoying their life after helping to improve wizarding Britain.

"This is the last box," Teresa said her voice smooth but had a hint of gruffness to it as she placed the box down outside the door.

"Now we can start unpacking," A smooth and confident voice said behind Teresa as she turned from the front door.

Teresa smiled as she saw her mother, 36-years-old Athena Black was a sight to behold. Her shoulder length black hair was in a braid at the moment, her short fringe was sweep to the left of her face-framing her forehead and smooth heart-shaped face. Her forehead after battling Voldemort lost its famous scar, it had finally healed over.

Her skin was lightly tanned and her build was that of a runner with a lithe build and toned muscles, her D-sized chest was balanced out by her build. Her height was around 5'11", her emerald green eyes were warm as she watched Teresa. Her clothing consisted of a maroon long sleeved jumper, skinny blue jeans, black belt, and a pair of brown small heeled ankle boots.

"Sure can, I'll make a start in the living room," Teresa said making Athena nod as she turned and waved to the moving truck owner making him nod and drive off.

Athena nods as she turned and followed her daughter inside, she was ready to enjoy her time in Midorijima it seemed like such a nice place a bit rough but nice.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Finally done," Teresa said stretching as she looked around at the living room, her mother had gone to take a short nap to sleep off the jet lag.

The female wolf gave a satisfied growl as she sniffed the air, something smelled yummy! And it was coming closer to her front door?

' **Knock! Knock!** '

"What smells good?" Teresa muttered before going over to the front door and opening it to see two people.

One was a pink-haired elderly lady holding a trey of food while a young male in his early twenties stood beside her, now he caught her attention since he had blue hair! It was really eye-catching then again she had set her default hair to pure white, she also noticed she was taller than him since he came to her nose in height.

"Hello there!" Teresa said with a smirk as the young males eyes widen slightly.

"Hello, I'm Tae Seragaki, I live across from you," The granny said making Teresa nod.

"I see, I'm Teresa Black my mother is upstairs taking a nap the jet lag has hit her pretty hard," Teresa said while moving to the side to let them inside.

She then looked at Aoba with a raised eyebrow making him smile.

"I'm Aoba Seragaki, I'm Tae's grandson," Aoba said holding out his hand which Teresa shook being careful of her strength.

"Nice to meet ya," Teresa said as she let go and close the door behind Aoba.

She then lead them to the dinner table and help set up the food, Teresa made sure to put some of the food on a plate and put it in the microwave for her mother to try later.

She spent her morning getting to known Aoba and Tae, she found herself liking the duo and she learned from Aoba about the various Ribsteez gangs fighting around the old district and Allmates, speaking of allmates.

"That's right, my mother and I need to get some coil's and Allmates," Teresa said while rubbing her neck.

Aoba held his chin before an idea hit him.

"Why don't I help find them? I have a day off tomorrow from work plus I can show the areas to avoid," Aoba offered making Teresa eye him for a minute.

She then smirked saying "Okay, I like that idea plus the locals know best after all,"

Tae nods saying "We sure do, by the way your welcome over any time it's nice to meet a youngster with a healthy respect for the elder,"

"My mother taught me well, if I want respect I have to earn it," Teresa said it was among one of the first lessons she learned from her mother.

"I will have to meet her later," Tae said before standing up as Teresa nods before showing her guests to the door and thanking them for the food.

She waved them goodbye before closing the door and leaning on it, she stayed silent for a few minutes before smirking.

"Gangs huh? Sounds like a pack of wolves fighting for territory, defiantly my kind of place," Teresa said as her eyes flash golden.

Shaking her head Teresa decided to watch TV, it would help pass the time besides she had some jet lag to get rid of herself.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

Next chapter, Teresa and Athena go shopping with Aoba!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
